


Nock and Loose

by Kaleri



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleri/pseuds/Kaleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn meets with Varric for a friendly archery shootout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nock and Loose

It had been a few days since she embarrassed herself in front of the Commander, and he was kind enough to not bring it up at the war table. She told Varric they would head out to the archery range today for some friendly competition. She wouldn't admit she was doing it for an excuse to see the Commander, and it would be good to get out to the training area regardless.

Archery was relaxing and a point of pride for her as well. It was an enjoyable pastime cultivated from years of rubbing elbows with other nobles. Her father would never let her pick up a broadsword, but he allowed her this. She had entered in numerous tournaments and won. She preferred to show off using a longbow but hadn’t been able to have one made at Haven.

She flitted around her cabin, putting on a scarf and organizing her gear. Her bow was on the table, covered in papers Josephine had asked her to look over. “Ugh. I’ll look at those later.” She swept the papers off to the side and picked up her bow. It was chosen hastily from the weapon stores here at Haven, a little thing with barely enough power to be more than an annoyance. “A temporary weapon, I assure you, my Lady. We’ll have something proper made for you soon.” Harrit said. It had been weeks since he said that, and she didn’t want to push too hard but she really did need a better weapon if she was to be out scouting.

She sighed. The Hinterland’s fade rifts were all closed, and it was time to move on. She would check with him today. Evelyn slung her quiver over her shoulder and picked up her shooting glove. She smirked, “Time to give Varric a run for his money.”

Evelyn walked down the worn path to the gates of Haven. Varric joined her as she passed by the tavern, his crossbow Bianca strapped across his back. “My lady Herald,” he said. She sighed at him, “Varric, do I need to remind you what I said the last time we spoke?” He shrugged, “Something along the lines of ‘Call me Herald again and I’ll cram this arrow up your-‘”. She hit his shoulder, “Yes, something like that.” Varric feigned injury, cupping his shoulder, “For a dainty noblewoman, you hit pretty hard. You may even beat me today.” He winked at her, “But not likely.”

“Today is about accuracy not speed, dwarf." She teased. "Hitting the target where it counts matters more than how many arrows you pincushion it with.” They walked past the large gates and toward the archery targets. Varric grumbled, “Tell that to Bianca.”

The preparation to archery was almost as good as loosing the arrows and hearing a satisfying  _thunk_  on impact. It was methodical, a process that never changed even if the outside world was moving too fast. She slipped on her leather shooting glove. It was worn, but sturdy enough to protect her hand and wrist from the snap of the bowstring. Someone had managed to keep it with her effects while she was recovering from the blast at the Temple.

A few clicks and whirring sounds came from beside her as Varric prepared Bianca. It was a process for him, too. He hummed a tune as he checked the gears on the crossbow. “You know, this whole ‘accuracy’ bit, no one’s got time for that when we’re out there.” She hooked her bowstring on one end of the bow and pulled it to the other end, securing it tightly. “ _You_  may not, but when Cassandra stands in front of me, I have all the time I need.” He waved a hand dismissively, rubbing his shirtsleeve on his crossbow.

She heard the crunch of footsteps on the snow behind them and turned to see the smith, Harrit. “Harrit, a pleasure to see you sir.” He nodded at her and then at Varric, “My lady Herald -” Varric chuckled and at her glare, suppressed his laughter by coughing into his hand, “Uh, my Lady, we fashioned a new bow for you. The one you commissioned a few weeks ago.” She smiled widely, “I’ll be right there.”

She left Varric near the training dummies and followed Harrit to the smithy. He walked to a table at the back of the room. A bow lay on the table, her eyes followed its beautiful, sweeping curves; it looked well-made and sturdy. Dennit leaned over nervously, “We hope it’s satisfactory my Lady.” She ran her hand over the smooth limbs of the bow, “It’s beautiful Harrit, absolutely exquisite.” Harrit puffed out his chest with pride. “You’re welcome to take it now, seeing as you were at the range my Lady.” She smiled at him, “Thank you, I think I will.”

She walked back to Varric, holding the bow tight to her chest. He watched her walk over and joked, “It just need a name if you’re gonna hold it like that.” She stuck her tongue out at him and strung the bow. She pulled back on the bowstring, testing the flexibility – perfect. She sighed happily, “It’s beautiful.” Varric snorted, “Love at first pull, I know the feeling.” She laughed, “You’re terrible!”

He laughed, “So, best of five? Closest to the center wins bragging rights, furthest buys drinks later?” “Works for me.” “Ladies first.” She teased, “In that case, shouldn’t Bianca shoot first?” He nodded and laughed, “How rude of me, you’re right of course.” True to his style and the nature of Bianca, Varric shot his five bolts into the target in quick succession.  _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

She stepped up to the line and inhaled deeply. She took an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Raising her bow, she slowly pulled back on the drawstring, exhaling. She slowed her breathing, shutting out the sounds of swords on shields, and loosed the arrow.  _Thunk!_  It hit the outer ring. Terrible! She steadied her breathing again, and nocked another arrow.  _Thunk!_ She loosed another. _Thunk!_  Closer to the center, now.  _Thunk! Thunk!_

“I’ll be damned. Impressive shooting.” He said as they walked down to the targets. She couldn’t shake the grin on her face, “I think I quite like this bow, Varric.” He laughed, “And I like keeping my pride intact.” They inspected the targets to determine whose arrows were closer. She frowned, “I don’t think either of us are closer than the other.” Varric glanced from target to target, “You may be right. And I don’t care to measure it.”  She thought for a moment, “Shall we buy each other a drink and call it even?” He nodded, “I like the way you think.”

They walked back to the gates, comparing shots and discussing asking Vivienne to enchant some of their arrows. Evelyn looked over at the training area and Commander Cullen was there, like usual. Varric followed her gaze and said, “I don’t think Curly ever sleeps.” She nodded, “You’re probably right.” She stopped for a moment, “I’ll catch up with you, okay?” Varric smirked. “Uh huh. Just don’t forget you owe me a drink.” She waved him away, stood up straight and squared her shoulders. The Commander was standing far enough away that she second-guessed herself. She turned to Varric, “On second thought, I’ll take that drink now.” His laugher was cut short as she punched his shoulder for the second time that day.


End file.
